Friction
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: What if Dagran didn't get the chance to finish off Asthar and mortally wound him/kill him? What would happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I don't own the Last Story. If I did, I WOULD MAKE ASTHAR SURVIVE, WHICH IS WHAT THIS FIC IS ABOUT! XD**

 **I've been thinking about this idea for a while, so.. What if Dagran _didn't_ get the chance to finish off Asthar and mortally wound him/kill him? What would happen afterwards?**

 **Warning: Astharsurvives!AU, various pairings, canon-typical violence, harsh language, mentions of sex but that's it for now (it would just be talked about mostly) more warnings to be put up if necessary in the future.**

 **I hope that you read, review and enjoy! XD Thanks! XDDD**

* * *

 ** _Friction_**

* * *

 _1\. Timely Intervention_

Asthar managed to make it into the Turret Control Room, swiping one Gurak soldier down with the flick of his wrist, the General Sword in hand. He swivled around, knocking another aside with the hilt of his sword before stabbing a third, pulling it out of the Gurak's chest and shaking off blood droplets as the soldier crumpled onto the ground.

He was the only one in the room, against many Gurak soldiers. It was not an ideal situation, but he would have to make the best of it until reinforcements arrived. Moving swiftly, the General swiped left, right, upwards and then stabbed behind at any of the Gurak trying to approach the Lazulis canon. He had to ward them away as much as he could—if the canon got damaged, Lazulis' main defense would be destroyed, leaving the entire island vulnerable. He could not let anyone be at risk because of that!

A blur caught the corner of his eye, and he raised his sword, more than ready to guard as he quickly assumed it was an enemy soldier.

No.

It wasn't an enemy soldier that he came face to face to.

Golden eyes met his own with a glare like daggers, and Asthar knew in a heartbeat that it wasn't a Gurak he was facing in battle.

"Stay back."

Dagran's voice echoed as the Gurak soldiers seemed to immediately pull away from Asthar.

 _"He's mine."_

With a frenzy of movement, Asthar felt his back hit the wall behind him and he groaned, struggling to hold up his sword.

"M-Master Dagran," He managed, both of them pushing their swords against the other's, "Wh-why?"

Dagran pulled back, cold laugh escaping him. "Ha...you already know why," He spoke, coldness lacing his expression, "Because you murdered my family. You destroyed my home—well, your men did. You weren't there. But you can't hide from your mistakes."

There was a murderous look in his eyes.

And Asthar was sure that he'd seen it before, back when they fought together against the Gurak in the castle the first time around. The way Zael's friend went and took them out...and now he was on their side?

For revenge, yes.

The General couldn't stop himself from remembering. That rebellion, had he stopped it in time—

— _this_ could have been prevented. Dagarn must have been one of the few survivors of those destroyed villages, and now...

And now...

His train of thought shattered as he felt his opponent's sword pierce his sword arm, and a strangled cry escaped him. The blade pushed in so deep that he was sure that part of the blade was even sticking right through his arm. A groan escaped the General as he felt the blade twist about in his arm, digging into the skin and splitting it open.

Dagran laughed, pulling the sword out of his arm before knocking Asthar's sword out of his hand, letting it clatter to the ground.

"You can't even get yourself to fight? How pathetic," He sneered, a hollow grin on his face. "I thought you would put up a better fight than this." He pointed the sword at his throat, pulling his arm back as he took a deep breath. That same hollow grin remained, poisoned with the need for vengeance.

"Any last words, General?"

Asthar shut his eyes, before opening them, facing what was now facing him.

It was inevitable. Even if he tried to move, his opponent could still stab him. He had no shield, and that sword of Dagran's was certainly sharper than he'd imagined.

He was going to—

He would—

He really was—...

...

 _"General!"_

... _What?..._

Dagran screamed as Zael barged into him, knocking him aside and pointing his sword at his throat.

"Don't—" Zael's eyes widened, immediately faltering. "Dagran?"

Dagran gazed right into the Outsider wielder's eyes, in disbelief. "Y-you shouldn't have gotten here so soon..." He whispered, before glaring at him. "You ruined it. You ruined everything!" He slowly sat up, and Zael made no move to stop him, still dumbstruck by the sight.

Asthar...all Asthar could do was watch those two, silent as he tried to catch his breath as he observed them.

Zael looked so...small. Not literally, but figuratively—Asthar noticed the look in the young man's eyes and saw betrayal. Looking to Dagran, all he could see was frustration, anger.

Never before had Asthar seen these two like this. And now here they were, opposite each other, and Asthar couldn't help but think that neither of them wanted this to happen.

The guards arrived and took Dagran away as the Gurak fled, leaving Zael to shout, panic, and run after them.

 _"This must be some mistake!_ Dagran would never—"

Therius shook his head, looking to Zael.

"It's not a mistake, Zael." He spoke quietly. "I know he is your friend, but..." A sigh escaped him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head as the other guards took Dagran away, down to the dungeon. Zael looked like he was about to snap back at the white knight, but restrained himself and ran out of the room, rushing after his arrested friend.

Therius walked over to Asthar, looking to him.

"General Asthar?"

Asthar looked to his pupil quietly. "Yes, Sir Therius?"

He tried to stay composed, but it was hard to. Especially after nearly being murdered.

The white knight could not hide any worry from his face as he offered a scrap torn from his own shirt, a temporary bandage for Asthar's wound. "Are you alright?"

Asthar looked to the doorway where Zael, Dagran, and the reinforcements had left, before shaking his head and looking to Therius, taking the scrap.

"No, Therius."

He carefully wrapped the scrap about his wound, binding it tightly with his pupil's help.

"I'm not alright."


	2. Trust (broken)

_2\. Trust (broken)_

* * *

Count Arganan was furious at the news of Dagran's betrayal.

So furious, in fact, that he himself went straight to Dagran's cell, intent on questioning him, maybe even beating him, and Asthar had to know what would happen.

Naturally, the General followed him.

The same went for Therius and Zael. But Jirall and Calista also followed, having heard of the news and curious about it.

Arganan walked into the cell quietly, looking to Dagran, who'd been stripped of both armor and weapons.

"I can't believe you." The older man started. His voice was low, but loud enough for everyone around him to hear. "Why would you do this? You did not just betray me, but you betrayed all of Lazulis."

Dagran didn't say anything, simply staring him down. Arganan, however, would take none of it, staring back.

"Well?" The older man questioned.

Dagran said nothing.

The Count shook his head, a frustrated sigh escaping him. "If you want me to do this the hard way, I will. I won't hesitate to—"

Dagran chuckled slightly. "Alright, alright. I'll speak." He had some lazy smirk on his face, looking up at the older man. "What do you want me to say, again? Why I would do this? Because—" His eyes narrowed, looking to Asthar, temporarily becoming dagger-like ( _just like before during their encounter, Asthar remembered),_ "That man ordered his men to go and destroy my home. My family. My friends in there. He deserved it."

Asthar shook his head, stepping forwards. He had to tell him what really happened. "Dagran, I—"

"I'm _still_ talking!" The mercenary snapped, glaring at him. Asthar bit his lower lip, stepping back slightly. He had a feeling that Dagran was in no mood for listening, deciding to watch the younger man speak. "I would have blamed Asthar's death on Jirall, since we all hate him anyway. Might as well give him a better reason to be despised."

Jirall gasped, glaring at Dagran. "Y-you bastard! You..." He looked like he would run up to Dagran and strangle him, but Calista's eyes widened and she grabbed Jirall by the sleeve as if to restrain him.

"And," Dagran decided to continue, still smirking, "One more thing—"

Arganan seemed to decide right then and there that Dagran no longer needed to speak.

"Shut up," Arganan hissed, pressing the tip of his rapier against Dagran's neck, about to pierce skin. "I will kill you if I must."

Dagran merely smiled, before a laugh escaped him.

Arganan seemed to blink slightly in surprise. "What is it?" His expression hardened into rage, barely restraining himself from going and stabbing him straight through the neck. _"Tell me!"_

Dagran finished chuckling, a malicious grin on his face as he gave the Count complete eye contact.

"I don't think," Dagran started, "that you'd want everything to know this, but hear this. You'll never forget _our_ perfect nights, Count, no matter how much you try." He laughed slightly, gazing straight into his one eye. "How you writhed underneath me in the sheets...it was one hell of a show and I loved every second of it and I know you did too."

Asthar heard Therius let a gasp escape him, covering his mouth too late. Zael's eyes were wide, pure disbelief, and almost equally so with Jirall and Calista.

"Wait..." The Outsider wielder looked to Count Arganan, whose eyes were widening in horror, then to Dagran, getting the hint. "What...?"

Dagran smiled. "You heard me, Zael. I _fucked_ the Count of Lazulis. Did it to get his trust, get him to pay me the extra one thousand coins or so." Another laugh escaped him, until he was nearly crying due to all his cold, gleeful laughter. "You have no idea how I felt those nights. It was beautiful, at least to me."

Zael went silent, unsure of what to say anymore.

Calista looked to her uncle, and Asthar did also. The Count looked shaky, as if he'd break, dancing on the edge...

And then he broke.

A raw, wordless scream escaped him as he pulled back his rapier, stabbing forwards at Dagran, only to narrowly miss and stab the brick wall behind him. Asthar made eye contact with Arganan for a second.

He saw pure rage in the man's eyes. Pure, wild rage and horror.

Seeing him pull his sword back again, he knew in a heartbeat that Arganan would kill Dagran.

 _"Wait!"_

Jirall (Jirall? _Him?_ _Jirall who was truly a coward?_ ) rushed into the cell as well as Therius, the two pulling Count Arganan back. The older man yelled, flailing wildly, Jirall groaning as he was struck in the face and let go of Arganan. The older man pulled himself away from Therius also, but not before the white knight made him let go of his rapier.

"I-I...I..." Arganan backed up against the bars of the cell, jolting away from them immediately after touching them, as if they were hot coals, "I...I will be...in my chambers..." He backed out of the prison cell, nearly bumping into Calista, who grabbed his arm.

"Uncle—"

"L-let—Let go!" He pulled back forcefully, forcing her to let go. Covering his face and looking away from them with one hand, a shaky breath ecaped him. "I...no one see me. No one, no one..." He repeated, bolting down the hallway as fast as he could, forgetting his cane.

He disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon, and everyone was silent.

That was when screams arose, screams of a broken man.

 ** _"No one!"_**

Calista gasped, rushing down the hallway after him. "Uncle!? Uncle, wait!"

Jirall, startled by her sudden running, looked to where she was going before following.

Therius winced, looking to Asthar. "I-I'll go assist them, General," He managed quickly before rushing off after them, worry on his face.

Dagran started laughing again, a sick grin on his face. "That will teach him." He murmured, loud enough for Asthar to hear. "His passion is his weakness, that saying is true...in this case, he's lost control. And how wild he goes when he loses control..."

Zael nearly growled, looking to him. "Dagran! Why...?"

Dagran looked straight into his eyes, and the Outsider wielder went silent.

"Because," Dagran whispered as Count Arganan was heard screaming in the background, "You're nothing but a pawn to me."

Asthar's blood went cold at that.

* * *

Asthar winced as he heard screams and banging noises coming from Count Arganan's bedchamber, and he was more than sure that Lady Calista was wincing at the sounds also. One thump, then a yell, then another scream, a bang...

The General swallowed slowly, looking to Calista quietly. "W-will he be alright in there by himself? What exactly happened to him back there? I mean," He hesitated, "He just seemed to fall apart as soon as Dagran mentioned aloud that they had an...intimate relationship."

Calista looked down, a sad sigh escaping her. "He's not alright, that's for sure. I-I guess it's something my uncle has kept secret for so long, and I understand why. Homosexual relations in Lazulis aren't exactly common here, General. And..." Her eyes seemed to give a bleak expression to them, her voice nearly cracking.

"It...it seems like my uncle's gone insane. I don't understand..." She looked to the door of his room. "He's refused to eat or drink, and...he tried to harm himself a few times already. I'm...worried." She looked to Asthar, eyes nearly tearing up. "C-can you look after my uncle for now, General? Please?"

Asthar nodded quietly. "Of course, Lady Calista. I will." He managed, trembling slightly. Calista nodded quietly, walking down the hallway.

How could have Count Arganan gone that far straight into insanity, and so quickly? He tried to think of it.

The Count had everything under control—Calista, this castle, the entiriety of Lazulis, really. He was a Count, a highly respected position...a position only a noble would usually take.

And nobles cared _much_ for reputations.

And seeing as Calista had told him just earlier that homosexual relations weren't common in Lazulis, well... Asthar had a feeling that such relationships weren't too welcoming among the circles of nobles.

It didn't help that there was the pressure of the war between Lazulis and the Gurak, either.

And although Asthar hated to admit it sometimes, the Count did crave control.

But, Asthar decided, realizing that Arganan's bedchambers were now silent, there must be more than that. A horrific guilt? Some other secret...?

Or maybe there was just that. Anyone could crack under pressure if they let it get to them.

Asthar knocked on the door gently, before turning the doorknob and entering the room.

"Count Arganan...?"

He would be met with the sight of a ruined room. The curtains were in disarray, barely hanging off their hinges, papers shoved off the desk and clothes ripped and lying on the floor. Arganan himself lay on his bed, curled up in a ball. If Asthar listened carefully, he would realize that Arganan was crying, but softly. He was in no better state than his room, his own clothing wrinkled and partially torn, and there were bandages wrapped about his right arm of flesh, most likely from trying to harm himself earlier.

"Count Arganan?" Asthar repeated, closing the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

Arganan slowly sat up, turning his head to the left to meet his view. "Do you think I am?" The older man whispered, and Asthar realized that Arganan's left side of his face was not just only scarred, but also missing an eye. It was not from his self harm, but from the war that took place years ago, during the same war when Dagran's village was destroyed...

Asthar slowly approached the Count, looking to him sadly. "No, I don't think."

The older man laughed softly, a sad grin on his face. "I'm ruined, Asthar. Terribly _ruined_..." He whispered softly. He suddenly thrust a book into his hands. "Give it to Zael, and tell him to give it to her. She needs to know the contents of this."

Asthar frowned, taking the book from him. He wanted to say, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" but instead the words that escaped him were, "What is in this book, exactly?"

Arganan simply smiled sadly at him, before he used the back of his right hand to wipe at some of his tears. "The truth." He responded, matter-of-factly. "The truth is in there. I'm sick of running away and I know I'm going to hell for all I've done. I might as well let her know."

Asthar's eyes widened, and with one hand he grabbed the Count's hand firmly.

"Count," Asthar started, "Don't kill yourself. Please. It won't do any help to anyone, especially your niece."

He saw the Count flinch as soon as he touched him, but he didn't do anything to push Asthar away. He gazed right back at him, unmoving for a moment. He then sighed, trembling softly, and Asthar let him go.

Asthar tried to grin at him comfortingly, but found it hard to. "I'll come back later, Count."

He saw the older man nod softly, lying back down in the bed again, and Asthar walked out quietly.

"How is he?"

He looked to his left to see Calista again, a grim expression on her face.

Asthar took a deep breath, before giving the book to her. "Your uncle told me to give it to Zael before giving it to you, but since you're already here..." He bit his lower lip slightly. "He said that it contained the truth."

Calista nodded, taking the book from him. "I'll look at it. Thank you, General."

Asthar couldn't help but think that maybe the Count was trying to build up the relations with him and his niece again. Somehow. In some way, Arganan was trying, since that was all he had left.


	3. Confessions

_3\. Confessions_

Calista couldn't believe what she was reading as she flipped through the journal Asthar gave her earlier..

Her uncle killed her father...?

 _I poisoned him. I did that, yes. It will be something I regret ever doing for all the rest of my existence and beyond it. Calista and her mother will never forgive me. No one will._

 _Why did I do it? Was I so desperate for power that I persuaded myself to do that!? How could I do that!? What the hell is wrong with me..._

 _I have no choice. I must not tell them—especially Calista. I cannot go back now._

Calista flipped through the next few pages of her uncle's journal. No wonder he wanted to give it to her. It contained the truth behind her father's death, and all his thoughts about...about everything.

 _I despise Jirall but this is a chance for power. More power, for Lazulis, for the hoouse of Arganan. Though I hate him, I will go through with it._

Another entry.

 _Was forced to hire some group of mercenaries today to eradicate those damned Reptids. Good riddance._

Another.

 _Calista ran away today, again. She came back by herself this time, surprisingly. Told her if she did that again, I'd make the wedding to Jirall sooner than she'd wish._

 _Why do I keep hurting her? I...I don't know what to do..._

And another. But this was different.

 _The leader of that mercenary group came to report that the Reptids are eradicated. His golden eyes are almost enthralling, I have to admit._

 _Though I was not enthralled by him asking for another thousand gold when I paid him._

 _Said he promised that he'd give me a 'special night' if I did so. What is he in his spare time, some male prostitute? As if I'd sink that low, that bastard. I said no and shooed him out before he could say anymore._

This must have been about Dagran. She flipped to the next page.

 _Things have not been well for me. Nightmares of my brother's death haunt me, and Calista is the only one I have left and I've gone and ruined it. It's beyond repair now. She avoids talking to me at all._

 _Talked with that mercenary leader again, told him I was willing to hire him and his group to be guards for the ball that will celebrate Jirall and Calista's engagement._

 _He accepted, but also quietly offered that...that night offer again. And this time I sunk low and accepted it._

 _I...felt so naked during it all. He was gentle, accommodating. I'd never been with anyone, man or woman, in that fashion before so it felt strange but it felt good._

 _"Trust me," he whispered to me, and I did. Perhaps it will be a night I will never forget, even if it was selfish. I'm still trying now to remind myself that it was a selfish thing I did for myself to chase those nightmares away, and in his point of view, strictly business._

So they did sleep together. She had a feeling that what Dagran said back at the dungeon was true. The look in her uncle's eyes, one of guilt, however—this entry right now did not seem to describe much mortification at his actions. Perhaps later on it did?

There was a knock on her door.

"Calista?"

It was Zael.

"Calista, please, open the door." He sounded like he was pleading. "I need to talk to you, it's—it's important, I swear. Please hear me out."

She put down the journal on her bed, opening the door to see Zael. He was dressed in his usual mercenary clothes, and it felt like deja vu, seeing his concerned expression. The last time she'd seen him, he'd put on his new knightly armor (old armor but still) and the news was that he would soon have a knighthood from Count Arganan...

"Zael?" She stared at him. Why was he dressed back in his mercenary clothing now? Didn't he want to look like, be like the other knights...? "Why are you here? Why are you wearing your mercenary clothing?"

"Please hear me out." Zael repeated. His voice trembled slightly. "Calista, I...I've been thinking and now I know it. I'm going to give up the knighthood."

What?

"I.." Zael bit his lower lip, unbiting it as he looked straight into her eyes. "I've been thinking about what you said. That it's not just some fairytale world of knights and princesses like in the stories. Seeing Dagran in the dungeon just now made me think of it. And what he did—I can't believe he'd do that. And, I didn't tell you this, but there were assassins that tried to kill me. Someone in a green robe helped me evade death when they came, and that made me think too."

Calista blinked. She remembered dressing up in that green robe to make sure Zael was okay, after overhearing Jirall get assassins to kill Zael. "You're going to give up the knighthood because of Dagran and assassins?" She asked.

Zael shook his head. "No, not because of that." He responded, taking a deep breath. "Because...I don't want to end up like that. I don't want to end up like Dagran did. I don't want to resort to doing bad stuff like what he did or worse. I don't want to just be a knight for the sake of being a knight, Calista. I want to protect people, and if being a knight means that I need to sleep my way or kill my way or do something bad to get there, I won't take it. I'd rather stay a mercenary all my life instead! You were right about it, everything full of treachery and deceit. I understand you don't want me in a world like that, I won't enter that world. I swear it."

He understood.

He understood that she didn't want him to be stuck in that situation, that he shouldn't be a knight for the sake of being one, or through any horrid means like Dagran tried to do. That there was politics and other dangers involved more than just battling people on a battlefield.

And now she could forgive him now that he understood...and love him even more.

"Zael?"

Zael looked up at her. "Ye—"

Their lips met, locking with one another, and Calista found it difficult to let go of him.

She didn't want to let go of him. Never again.

That was when a bitter chuckle escaped someone, and slow claps followed.

"Congrats." They heard Jirall mutter, and the two looked up to see him standing only a few feet away from the door.

Zael blinked, staring, and Calista couldn't help but stare also. What was Jirall doing here? Why was he watching them?

"What did you say?" Zael asked quietly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear—"

"Congrats!" Jirall spat back. "Because _you_ have _her_ now and your damned knighthood and I have nothing! _Nothing!"_

"Wait, what?"

Jirall simply turned tail and ran.

"Jirall? Jirall wait!" Zael gasped, pulling away from Calista, but he'd already gone.

Calista winced. She had a feeling that Jirall definitely saw all of that just now. "He'll come back."

Zael looked to her. "Will he?"

"I...I don't really know."

Zael then noticed something on the ground. "What's this?" Picking it up, he realized the object was an unsealed envelope. He opened it up, reading the contents of the letter, before looking to Calista. "Calista?"

Calista walked over to him. "What is it, Zael?"

Zael bit his lower lip, handing the letter to her. "...Jirall's been disowned by his father. No wonder he said he had nothing."

* * *

Asthar didn't realize Jirall was headed his way until the two collided, stumbling to the ground.

"Watch it," Jirall snapped, getting up in a heartbeat, intending to walk past him. He looked terribly distressed, his eyes manic.

Asthar got to his feet, looking to Jirall. "Lord Jirall, are you alright?"

Jirall shook his head, glaring at him and crossing his arms. "Do you think I am?" He snapped in response. "I'm disowned now, and I don't have Calista. I think it's fair to say that I am enraged beyond nature."

Asthar winced. "I...I apologize for my ignorance."

Jirall sighed, looking down. "It's fine." He muttered quietly. "It's not like I'm in prison for something that that cur planned to do to you of all people."

The General frowned. It was far more than obvious that Jirall was hurting. And Asthar couldn't just stand aside and do nothing. He'd heard of how Jirall had hurt Calista multiple times whenever he got angry, from overhearing hushed whispers from servants and maids in the castle, and Asthar thought that maybe he could help give Jirall a better alternative to vent out his frustration than that.

"Jirall, I was wondering..." Asthar hesitated, before speaking. "Do you want to talk to me about it? About what you're all frustrated about? I'd be fine with listening, and I won't tell anyone about it."

Jirall looked surprised at that, eyes glittering with disbelief. "Y-you'd do that?" He asked, his voice hesitant.

Asthar nodded, looking straight into his eyes. "Yes. I would."

Jirall took a deep breath, before nodding. "Alright. But we should go to somewhere more private, first. We can talk in my room."

Asthar nodded, following him.

* * *

 _I believe I may be falling for him._

 _Him, a mercenary? It's strange, I know. But every time I'm in the room with him now, I feel something. A connection._

 _We keep getting closer. It's almost frightening to me._

 _...We touched each other once more, although it turns out that he was just a tad hungover from celebrating getting Zael out of jail. I didn't mind—he never threw up so it helped. He even stayed the night. Thank goodness I pointed out the bite mark I left on his neck, otherwise his other friends might get suspicious about our...escapades._

 _I feel like something is wrong. But I can't put my finger on what. I want to ask, but his demeanor seems so commanding that I fear even angering him._

 _He's...the first person that I feel this strangely sentiment way towards. I've offered my body and perhaps even my heart now to him. He says he loves me. He says it so much that it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard him say. How carried away am I getting...? He's the first person in so long that I've felt so comfortable around, I even told him that. He smiled at that. Told me that I was the first that he felt comfortable around in a long while, too._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...He used me. He was using me. Why did he use me like this!? I don't understand, why would he betray me? I trusted him!_

 _I am ruined. He has ruined me, why...he was using me. He never loved me. Ever "I love you" he said was a lie. Every "Trust me" was him coercing me into being used for his own gain. I hate hate hate hate him._

 _I feel so soiled and dirty and used. I can never be pure again, I could never love again, love anyone or myself even._

 _I will give this journal to Calista so that she will know. She will know of what I have done, how much grief I've made, and understand that I regret it. I regret it all—killing my brother, causing her and Jirall much grief, using Zael, only to be used by Dagran in the end._

 _I doubt she will forgive me...but I don't know how else to apologize, Calista. All I've done is cause you pain._

 _Forgive me. Please._

Calista simply snapped the journal shut, rushing straight down the hallway and to her uncle's room. She'd told Zael that she wanted to talk with her uncle alone, that yes, she'll be okay. She just wanted to talk to him. Knocking on the door to his room, she opened it slowly.

"Uncle?" She spoke up quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

She gazed sadly at his room, completely in disarray, and noticed her uncle sit up in his bed, looking to her. He was clothed, at least, though said clothing was wrinkled and also in disarray—the opposite of what he usually was, proud and strong and standing on both legs, everything neatened and perfect.

"Y-you came." Her uncle managed softly, looking down. "I..."

Calista simply walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "I read the journal." She whispered softly. "I know that you killed my father. And I know of everything else you mentioned in your journal. I understand why you wanted to give this to me..."

Arganan whimpered softly, both his arms coming up to weakly embrace her. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry. I.." He sniffled slightly, burying his faec into her shoulder. "I...I'm so dirty, Calista. All these sins I've committed—they're impossible to wash away."

Calista frowned, holding him close. "Uncle, all the bad things you've done do not define you. It's what you do to make up for it that defines you. Once upon a time, I would have thought you to be corrupted, a terrible person. But now I see that you never meant to do it. That by giving me your journal you just wanted to do something right. You never truly wanted to kill my father, did you?"

Arganan shook his head, still embracing her. "No. N-never wanted...to..." He whispered softly.

He would then feel a kiss on his forehead, and he blinked, looking up at her. "Calista?"

Calista gazed back at him gently. "I love you, uncle." She whispered softly, hugging him. "And I forgive you."

 _I forgive you._

Those would be the words he clung onto as he held his niece quietly, relief and peace flooding his senses.

The bonds between them would get stronger.


	4. Promises (kept?)

_4\. Promises (kept?)_

"I just don't understand."

Jirall sighed as he leaned against the wall, looking up at Asthar. "Why would my father disown me? I...I lived my life to please him and now he's cut me off. I don't understand why."

Asthar frowned as he listened to Jirall. All he'd learned from the noble was that Jirall did not have a good life. Being the only child, his father had pushed him, day and night, to fulfill the role of being the one in charge of the House of Rambaldt one day.

And that left Jirall with bitter childhood memories and the desperation to be loved. He'd never been taught how to be truly good to someone, let alone his own ex-fiance. No wonder there was hurt draped over his being.

"I don't understand either. And, I'm sorry to hear all of this. This shouldn't happen to you." The General responded grimly. He didn't know what else to say. Nothing could change Jirall's disownment.

"Thank you."

Asthar blinked, looking up at Jirall. Did Jirall just...thank him?

"Thank you," Jirall repeated, obviously noticing that the General missed what he was saying, "For...talking to me. Rather, letting me talk _at_ you."

Asthar couldn't help but smile slightly, reassuringly. Maybe there was still hope for Jirall to get something right, that he he came to the realization that there are better ways to solve things.

"You are welcome, Jirall."

* * *

Dagran wasn't expecting to see Arganan so soon again. He'd assumed that the older man went all crazy after being so unnerved earlier.

Dagran also wasn't expecting for Arganan to give him a punch in the face after entering Dagran's cell and locking the door behind him.

"You have screwed me over in more ways than one." He heard the older man hiss, before another punch was delivered to Dagran's face.

Dagran caught the punch after that, raising an eyebrow as he looked straight into the older man's eye. Arganan looked angry, but there were traces of sadness left in the one good eye of his. But at least he hadn't torn himself at the seams like earlier.

"Like in what ways, Count?" The mercenary leader challenged softly.

Arganan didn't punch him again but still kept staring straight at him.

"You already know, Dagran." He replied firmly. "I know that you already know what ways exactly you've ruined me. Using me for your own damned plans is one thing. I'll never be able to sleep without imagining myself grappling onto you. I won't be able to look at myself naked in the mirror without imagining you right there with me. How you told me those nights that I could trust you with my most intimate secrets and desires. But I made a promise, didn't I...?"

Dagran stared. "Promise?" He repeated, but then he remembered right afterwards—

 _The two lay in bed, tangled up in the sheets, Arganan clinging onto him._

 _"Dagran?"_

 _Dagran looked to him. "Yes, Count...?"_

 _The older man heaved a soft sigh, his wavy hair all messy, sticky from sweat but still lovely as always. He turned his head to gaze at Dagran, the scarred side of his face showing. "Promise me something. Please."_

 _The mercenary leader wasn't sure how to react to this. "Why?"_

 _"Because everything feels like it's slipping away." Arganan sat up in bed, Dagran helping him and sitting up also. "I barely have a hold on my niece. She'll rebel no matter what. And..." He looked to Dagran. "And I don't want to lose her. Of course, I don't want to lose my own status as Count because of...what we have either. But I don't want to lose_ you _all of a sudden. People just keep passing through my life and I'm sick of it. I'm just so sick of it. I want something that I know I can hang onto."_

 _Dagran held his hand of flesh with his own, squeezing it gently. "Then I promise to stay." He spoke quietly. "I'll stay here in Lazulis somehow. Stay close to you."_

 _Arganan smiled lightly. "And I promise you the same."_

"You remember now, Dagran?"

Dagran blinked out of the memory, slowly nodding.

"When you said you promised to stay with me, you meant more than that, didn't you?" He nearly started laughing, out of mortification. He looked regretful, sad. "You actually loved me, Count. Is that right? That wasn't a lie. You actually meant it."

"Yes. I meant it." The older man heaved a sigh, looking out of the cell and then to Dagran. "I should know better. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Hell, I should be ordering an execution if my heart was hardened enough."

"And yet you're not doing that at the moment." Dagran pointed out.

"Yes," Arganan responded, "I'm _not._ I'm talking to you. Because..."

His metal hand came up to grab Dagran by the fabric of his vest, pulling him close and kissing him firmly, tenderly, but roughly also. He pulled back after a moment, gazing straight into his golden eyes.

"Dagran." Arganan took a bit of a breath, before speaking. "I...love you. I don't know how else to say it, you idiot, but I love you."

Dagran looked surprised. Arganan wasn't sure what else to say, or do, until Dagran kissed him in return. The older man welcomed it, and everything that accompanied it afterwards, from the footsteps leading from the cell to his chambers, to the tender warmth that came only later afterwards, stripped down to a world where there was no Gurak, no war, nothing broken, just..

A world where only they existed.

* * *

Both men panted slightly, kissing each other, tangled in the sheets.

Dagran couldn't help but chuckle slightly, tiredly, grinning up at Arganan. "Can't believe you actually came back for me, you know." He spoke up quietly.

"Really?" Arganan pulled Dagran close to him, kissing at the corner of his lips. There was something good about having someone close to you like this, even if said someone had hurt him before. Like something got put back together. "I had to fight with myself for a bit. I think you only said those...hurtful words to try to push me away from realizing how much you might be hurting. That you still feel something for me. I couldn't just sit there and stew away with anger. I want to try forgiving, for once."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dagran sounded a bit soft. Perhaps Arganan might have taken things a little overboard, but they'd been desperate at the time to feel what they could between them, to hold and touch and embrace one another—

 _Prick._ A needle touched his neck.

—It was only then that he realized something was wrong.

"D-Dagr—" He started, but the younger man gently shook his head, placing his hand firmly over Arganan's mouth. Arganan whimpered, tried to bite, but he found himself feeling incredibly groggy. What in the hell was happening with him? Something was _wrong!_

"I didn't want to do this." He heard Dagran speak. It seemed like the younger man's voice was fading, becoming ever so softer, no no it was getting _clearer._ "I really didn't want to do this, Count. Though you _did_ give me an opportunity, and I had to take it. Wasn't it you that said, 'great men take opportunities when they see them' or something like that? Though I doubt this makes you think I'm a great man, seeing as I _poisoned_ you just now."

 _Poison...?_

He tried to speak, but couldn't get himself to. It was like his throat closed up on him, nearly beginning to _burn._

He _grappled at_ his own throat, _frantic, but_ his arms felt slow, _moving th_ rough w _ater._

Dagran was be _ginning to look blurry, too...blurry, so..._

"Heh. I tampered with the dosage, Count, so it shouldn't necessarily be as painful. I know you killed your brother and you're going to die exactly the same way as he did. I read your diary last time we slept together, before I got caught attempting to kill Asthar."

Dagran's voice was the _only_ thing loud and clear, and everything felt _warm too warm and_

The shuffling of clothing indicated Dagran dressing as Arganan tried to get himself to move, to reach for him, but he was so tired and sore all over, his throat refusing to let him speak...

"Sleep tight, Count. You'll be with him soon. I didn't want to resort to this, honestly, but I couldn't just let go of the opportunity. Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice to get to your own goals. Unfortunate that said sacrifice had to be you, right? We really could have been something."

 _No._

 _No no no no no no n **o no no Dagran please nooo**_

 _slam._

* * *

Zael felt his Outsider's mark warm up. He looked to his hand.

Something wasn't right at all.

And he ran straight out of his room, headed straight for the Count's chambers, because he could just sense that something was wrong.

"Zael?" Calista tried her best to catch up with himi. "What's going on?"

"Something isn't right," Zael answered as quick as he could as the two rushed down the hallway. "I...I think it's your uncle."

Both her eyes looked horror-filled at that. "No. It can't be. My uncle can't be on the verge of killing himself given his state when I last saw him, couldn't he...?"

"It's not that!" He turned to face her fully, for a second. "It's not that. Someone...is trying to hurt him. Kill him."

Neither one of them said a word until they reached the Count's chambers. Zael threw open the door, Calista running inside—

And there lay Count Arganan, his good eye closed, incredibly pale as he lay in his bed, nothing covering his naked form save for the sheets. Death seemed to surround his being, his last moments being fear and misery laced over his face.

"Uncle?"

Calista took a hesitant step forwards, before rushing to his bedside, grabbing onto his hand of flesh. "Uncle..."

She was at a loss for words.

Therius stepped in, his emerald eyes widening. "L-Lady Calista?"

Calista looked to him, heaving a breath. "Th-Therius, my uncle..."

The white knight quickly rushed over to them, putting his hand to Arganan's neck for a sign of life. "I don't feel a pulse. He's...passed."

"But how?" Zael blurted out, before he saw Therius pull his hand away to see a purplish marks at Arganan's throat, but one of the marks was a darker blue. The dark blue mark looked strange, but those other marks—

 _"You heard me, Zael. I_ fucked _the Count of Lazulis. Did it to get his trust, get him to pay me the extra one thousand coins or so..."_

Zael bit his lower lip, shuddering slightly. "I-I...I think Dagran killed him."

He didn't want to say those words. He didn't want to think of his friend as a killer. But after catching Dagran attempting to murder Asthar, and now having just murdered Calista's uncle, well...

He let his right hand hesitantly ghost over Arganan's throat. "He seduced the Count into trusting him again, and then..." He looked down. "Killed him."

Calista had gone quiet, but quiet rage rested in her eyes. She placed her hand over the dark blue mark on Arganan's neck, touching it gently.

"I saw this same mark on my father's hand when he was dying." She spoke quietly, thinking back to her uncle's journal. "I think it's an effect the poison had, when my uncle killed him. Dagran killed my uncle the same way, but he administered it through the neck. Probably to make him die quicker...o-oh, uncle..." She clutched onto her uncle's hand of flesh, tears blurring her vision. She couldn't get herself to say something.

Zael gently put his left hand on her shoulder, to try to comfort her. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "I couldn't save him."

Therius quietly stood there, watching the three of them; Calista crying, Zael trying to be strong for her, the deceased Count lying in bed.

Then—

 _I see his loneliness...his sadness. He just wished for love, but found all the wrong ways..._

"What the...?" Therius looked around. "Who's there?"

Zael gasped, looking to Arganan, then to his own hand. "It's the Outsider. I recognize its voice!"

 _Yes, it is me._ The Outsider's voice was soft, tender. _His heart is like mine...full of loneliness and sorrow also._

Zael's hand grew brighter, and Arganan's body began to glow softly, glowing the exact same colour. The three were silent, looking to Arganan, then to Zael's hand, listening.

 _I will give him another chance...he will live, but he will pay for his naivete. He will learn to trust those who truly deserve to be trusted...and possibly find love...he will be my mouthpiece and see my pain and understand it._

The glowing faded. The Outsider's voice went silent after that.

"Be its mouthpiece?" Therius repeated. He looked to Arganan, then to Zael. "What does that mean?"

Zael sighed softly, looking to Arganan. "I have no idea."

That was when Arganan's good eye shot open, glowing blue, before it faded slightly. He gasped, his metal hand going to his throat, before he shuddered, closing his good eye again. _"H-hurts—"_

"Uncle!?"

Calista squeezed his hand of flesh, relief in her voice. "Uncle, it's okay! I-I'm here, please, calm down..."

Arganan heaved a few breaths, opening his good eye again. Turning his head, he looked to Calista. He was obviously bewildered, confused. "C-Calista?"

Calista looked to Zael and Therius, then to her uncle. "I..." She took a deep breath. "Are you feeling alright?"

Arganan let his metal hand touch his own neck again, shuddering slightly. "Still feeling a bit out of it, but otherwise f-fine. What happened? I hear voices in my head. As far as I remember," He sat up, not caring that he was naked at the moment as the sheets covered him waist down ( _all these whispers, these strange words, why did he...?)_ , "I-I don't recall this happening before."

"That's because it never has." Therius managed. "Until now. Count Arganan, the Outsider saved you. Or rather..." He looked to Zael. "Zael saved you."

Zael shook his head, looking to the mark on his hand, then to the bluish mark on Arganan's neck, seeing that it transformed into a complete copy of the Mark of the Outsider, too. "No, I didn't, Therius. The Outsider did its work. Not me. It's...we'll need to explain things to you about this."

Arganan looked down, shuddering slightly before a weak laugh escaped his throat.

"He tricked me again." He whispered.

"Dagran, you devil...I was a fool to trust you again."

* * *

 **Author note: Two things. One, I understand that this came out seriously late...*sweatdrop* Aah, I'm sorry! I've been so busy lately, so..yeah. Expect updates to be super slow until December at earliest for a bit. XD Thank you for your patience! XD**

 **Second: This is a birthday present for ShitanePaiko. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAIKO! XDDDD I really hope you liked this as your gift! XDD**


End file.
